


Memories.

by wayiiseelife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fall of SHIELD, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Memory Loss, SHIELD, SHIELD Husbands, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when SHIELD falls, Clint Barton barely makes it out alive, suffering retrograde amnesia in the process. Phil Coulson and his team find Clint, and attempt to teach him about the man he is, by showing him the man he used to be. However, in a misguided bid to spare Clint unnecessary pain and provide him with a fresh start, Phil decides to leave out a few details about their relationship…</p><p>(Source: nerdwegian) </p><p>{Got this AU from Tumblr, that I really needed to write. This is the link --> http://qnneli.tumblr.com/post/91104217031/wee-this-is-my-10000th-tumblr-post-o }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of the story is right after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Preface: Missing In Action 

Phil Coulson's world dropped. SHIELD was gone. Every single file that SHIELD had was out in the public world. His first thoughts after hearing about SHIELD was where was his wonderful one of a kind husband, Clint Barton. He couldn't a hold of anyone from the Avengers team to find out if they knew about the man nicknamed, Hawkeye, because they all thought he was dead. He sighs softly as his mind just goes to worry. He walks into his office, where his friend Melinda May is sitting in a chair with a slight smile on her face. "As the world is going to hell, you are worried about your other half aren't you?"

Phil emits a long, deep, audible breath expressing sadness as he raises is head. "Wouldn't you if you were in my shoes?" He questions her. He slowly goes to the bar and pours himself a glass of ice water. He thought about pouring himself a drink but he knew he shouldn't in case something happened or he called. She wordlessly agrees with Phil. She has seen the love between the both of them and she knows that nothing can come between them. She knew Phil wouldn't calm down until he knew where his other half was. "I have called more than a handful of times. I don't know where he is, Melinda. I know he was suppose to be at the SHIELD building to turn in some papers. I don't know why he wouldn't of called...or answer...what if he's hurt?"

Melinda quickly interrupted, "Don't think like that, Phil. Clint is one of the best agents in the world. I think if he was there, he would of gotten himself out of there. Safe. Why don't we start searching for him? I'm sure with all this tech on this bus, we can find him."

***

He opens his eyes slightly, the light quickly made him close his eyes. He rubs his hands against the back of his head as he sits up from the piston on the cold ground. He looks around the area he is in, with a confusion look on his face. His thoughts were a little fuzzy as a shots of pain ran throughout his body. He doesn't know where he is. He moans in pain as he slowly stands up as many men and women are running past him. He doesn't understand what's going on. He looked like he as in a war zone, buildings were crumbled to the ground, he heard screams of pain from nowhere. He reached for his right ear and felt his hearing aid in.

He felt the sudden urge to leave.

He wasn't to sure of what's going on, but he knew he needed to leave.


End file.
